


i’ve been trying to get as far away from myself as I can

by mcmotzkin



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, I'm Sorry, Karen is not OK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmotzkin/pseuds/mcmotzkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i don't know what happened here i just wanted Karen to love Frank's bruises like I do</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’ve been trying to get as far away from myself as I can

**Author's Note:**

> bob dylan - things have changed

 

Karen spent the day in a daze, pills fogging up her mind in a way that might have been pleasant if she were not so numb. She had spent it in a state of quiet panic; she'd called the local radio stations at different hours and asked them to play that stupid song, the one from her car, where he's leaned his head back and trusted her. It's 9pm and on the cab back home she heard it again, the cheery voice of the host saying, "Frank, wherever you are man, you better be listening, your girl is persistent." - and she would have felt shame except the pills took care of that except

 

She opens her door and a cool wind picks up her coattails through a window she'd closed because she was fascinated by the ringing in her ears in the early hours of the morning after two three little bitter white

 

And he's there, face soft sad naked bruised

 

Karen is pulled towards the colors of his face and she knows she should want a pink skin except he is strong bold and the darks are vibrant on him, and she'd never been so alive as when things had hurt when she touched them and bled when she scratched them, and now her own flesh is pink and she's miserable and numb; at least Frank has something going for him and

 

He lets her trace the silky skin under his eyes, doesn't say a word and doesn't touch her back she thinks he may have found her friends her small white bitter and her fridge is empty and her eyes are red and her heart sighs in painful relief at his proximity

 

Frank keeps a hand on her sternum as she sleeps doesn't wake up screaming heavy and good and doesn't say a word

 

 

He is gone in the morning but two weeks later she wakes up once more to stale air bruised hips and allows herself to place a call to a station and waits


End file.
